A boy, a dream and a killer
by midnightcas
Summary: Life's finally going great for Aidou, he's at the top of his game and finally has 'hooked up' with Kain. But when a Aidou family killer enrolls in school will the others be able to save him, or will Cross Academy have one less blond? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 My Aidou

HELLO ALL READERS!

Jp: Well my cousin and I wrote this together…she wrote all the bad parts…( I 3 U sometimes)

AM: Did not! Well my cousin is mean and she is the one who wrote about…

Jp: Don't give anything away!

AM: Whatever its not even suspenseful

Jp: You're the one who didn't want to have a suspense!

AM: *GRRRR* Anyways, I've been given 'permission' to say this! :

R&R! Oh and enjoy! If you don't review, we'll never become better writers, especially her!

Jp: Alright enjoy! This fanfic while I go have a "chat" with my cousin….post script: may be a flying fist area in a matter of minutes! And remember

AM: We love Aidou!

Jp: Yea, but that's not what I was going to say…

* * *

Aidou woke up in a cold sweat with tears streaming down his face. He swung his legs over his bed turning towards the window, and away from his cousin. The sobs silently racked through his frail body. Kain woke to a shirtless Aidou standing at the large window, looking outside. He sat up silently and watched his cousin run his tongue over his lips and teeth., stopping at his fangs each time. Finally he turned towards Kain. His cerulean eyes seemed hurt and confused. Kain immediately stood up and walked the short distance to his younger cousin. He embraced him in a tight hug. When their bare skin touched Kain watched Aidou blush.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…just…just a dream."

"Like that dream you would always get when you were younger."

Aidou backed away from Kain.

"Hanabusa," he warned.

"Yea," he squeaked.

Kain leaned down so he was level with Aidou. He put a finger under his chin and turned Aidou's head to face him.

"Would you like me to sleep with you?"

Hanabusa backed away slowly, not wanting to offend his cousin, but not wanting to…ya know, either. He clumsily tripped falling back on his bed. Half of him was laying on the bed, while the other was hanging off of it.

Kain placed two hands on either side of Aidou's head, brought his knees up to support his weight so he wouldn't crush Aidou and leaned down.

Aidou caught his breath and searched into Akatsuki's eyes.

"It was a mere offer so you wouldn't have another bad dream."

Seeing this mix up Aidou blushed a deep crimson.

Also seeing what Hanabusa thought of this, Akatsuki sat back on his heels and said, "Oh God, you're perverted Hanabusa."

"Not as perverted as you sounded a minute ago."

"Too shay (Don't know how to spell it for real…sorry)."

There was a knock on the door Aidou propped himself up on his elbows.

Before either of them could say a word Ichijou burst in along with Kaname.

Neither of them said a word about their position, Kaname acted like it was perfectly naturally for them, but Ichijou blushed.

"Come Aidou, it's time for your punishment."

"B-but we aren't even supposed to be up yet," he whined.

"Stop whining," spat Ichijou.

"Exactly," said Kaname over Ichijou.

Aidou followed Kaname out, while Ichijou stayed behind with Kain.

"Raping your younger cousin," he asked to anger Kain, "with out me?"

Kain clenched his fists.

"Gee, I figured that's set you off," said Ichijou honestly, then, "I figured he wouldn't start with you, I figured he'd start with Kaname since he's always in his office. And if not…" he placed a finger under Kain's chin he whispered, "I would have done something with _that _cutie."

Kain snapped, setting his arm on fire.

He screamed.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Kaname! Kaname!"

Kain stood in the hall way watching him run down the hall in panic, causing people to open their doors as fast as he was running past them.

Ruka was the only one who looked at Kain standing there with flaming eyes and a small fire ball in his hand. She didn't walk towards him, but she followed Ichijou down the hall way.

In minutes, Ichijou was coming back to the room, holding Aidou by his arm, supporting him up.

"You got a lot of guts coming back here."

"I was told to."

Aidou's eyes opened wider then they were before, not a whole lot wide though. He lightly shook off Ichijou's grip and headed towards his bed, and collapsed from drowsiness.

Kain looked Ichijou dead in the eyes.

"As long as he's around," he said, "you're going to have to be stuck with me."

"Same here, so while you're in my room, I'm in charge and I say, get out."

Ichijou smiled, turned on his heel and left.

Kain sat on his bed looking at his cousin.

He opened one eye and studied Kain.

"What was that all about?"

Kain jumped at his voice, by that time he had turned his gaze away.

"You-you were awake?"

"Well obviously."

Now it was Kain's turn to blush.

"So are you sleeping with me or not?"

Aidou bit his lip and looked out the window. He nodded and climbed in to the opposite side of the bed.

"If you come anywhere near me you're out."

Aidou looked at him confused.

"Just stay on your side of the bed.""Jeeze, for someone who offered this, they sure are picky," he smiled and turned away from Kain.

Soon their breathing was regular and Kain and Aidou were asleep.

Kain was awoken by something cold touching his chest. He jumped to see that somehow he was sleeping on his back and Aidou had made his way over and was sleeping on his chest. He was going to wake him and kick him out, but he looked so innocent sleeping there. He put one hand under his own head and with the other one he played with the blond curls. There was a knock at the door. Aidou jumped awake.

"One second," Kain called as Aidou stumbled into his own bed.

Kain hoped it was nothing important since he was only wearing a pair of jeans, his boxer's red rim peaking out.

Aidou looked pretty much the same way. He was already sleeping on top of the covers.

He swung open the door to find he was face to face with Ruka.

"May I come in?"

* * *

AM: Suspense! See I told you!

Jp: You were the one who said that there was none!

AM: Whatever…and review! The button is calling your name!

Button: "Your name here, Your name here"

AM: I told you!

Later!

-Jp ©

and continuing guest

(maybe not…©)

-AM


	2. Chapter 2 Kain and Kaname

Alright, fine! I have to break my pact. I told myself I'd only continue if I got three reviews on this…didn't happen. Oh well. So I'll continue for the people who did review and/or add it to their story alerts. So hope you enjoy this! Oh and please review!

"May I come in?"

Kain nodded and stepped back so Ruka could step in a bit.

"So…" she began tracing the door knob with her hand, "what was Aidou's punishment about?"

"I," Kain was shocked, he had forgotten to ask, "I'm not really sure," he admitted.

She nodded, "And Ichijou's?"

He bit his lip and looked over at Hanabusa, unsure if he was asleep or not, especially from the incident earlier.

"Oh, I get it…family."

Kain nodded, a bit relived that he didn't have to say anything.

"You better get back," he warned, "Before Kaname-"

"Before Kaname what?"

The two spun around, their hearts pounding as they faced their pureblood leader.

"N-nothing, Kaname-sama," they chorused bowing.

"Sorry," Ruka blushed.

"Head back to your dorms."

"Yes Kaname-sama."

Ruka scurried down the hallway, while Akatsuki just stood there.

Kuran sighed, "So you've finally decided to ask me why I punish Aidou so much?"

Kain bowed his head.

As he explained, it seemed to Kain as if he drifted off into his own little world.

"You see, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, even you and Ichijou are frightened of my presence alone. Hanabusa is not. He dances to the beat of his own drum, so to speak. He isn't afraid, he acts like he is level to me, but at the same time level to the commoners and the Level 'E's' and the council, and everybody else, and that's not allowed, we have classes for a reason, and though he is a noble, he seems to be equal to all. And if you see it from my point of view, if I punish him, he will become frightened, and that is the only way to be above him."

Kain bit his lip, hanging his head, "Wouldn't you rather be loved…then feared?""I would, but that is not how it works for him."

"If you had been patient enough, he would have fallen in line. The things you didn't know, you will never know. But he will stay the same, he will never seem to fear you, he loves you too much to do so. So no matter how hard you punish him he'll always come back asking for more. He will always stay loyal to you, and will continue with this behavior because he respects you and trusts you. I know I said this before, but he will show that he is not scared of you, but inside, he is the most frightened one of all of us."

Kaname smiled looking Kain in the eye, "Go back to your dorm, Hanabusa is looking for you."

Akatsuki bowed, "Yes Kaname-sama."

Then he turned and went back to his room.

Once inside, he saw Aidou handing over the opposite side of the bed, looking underneath it.

"Hanabusa."

"Wha?" he flipped over as Kain winced.

The redhead was about to go over to see if he was okay, but then Hanabusa's blond head popped up.

"There you are! I looked everywhere for you…well in the room that is."

"And you think I'd honestly be under the bed?"

"Well you _are wild."_

_He sighed as Hanabusa climbed into Akatsuki's bed once again, along with Kain. Aidou, totally dismissing the laws of the Kain bed, snuggled into Akatsuki's chest, and the redhead just smiled and placed an arm around his waist._

"_Goodnight Hanabusa," Kain leaned down whispered into the blonde's ear._

"_Night, love you."_

"_Love you too Hanabusa, I love you too."_

_Sorry I originally written it before…but accidentally deleted it…soooooooo yea. I was really upset, so I tried to rewrite it, but not happening. So thanks so much for reading this story it means a lot, and if you liked the style check out some of my other stories, but I have to admit I'm not that constant! Haha AM couldn't make it today, so I had to do it with out her…shame….*shifts eyes*. Haha thanks again!_

_-Jp (n_n)_


	3. Chapter 3 The Dream I

Hi! Welcome back, none of that arguing again…cuz it's just me me me! 'Jp' is sick and she wanted me to update, I'm sad to say that she wrote this one with out me…but oh well. She has like a hundred eight degree fever… Hope you enjoy her writing and review to make her smile please!

AM

Hanabusa woke to the sunlight streaming through the window, which automatically put him in an antagonizing mood.

"Akatsuki!"

He looked around, seeing that he wasn't next to him. He listened closely and herd the shower water running. He pulled himself up and leaned back against the headboard. He sighed in deep contempt for the sunlight. Then someone stepped out of the bathroom, it was not Kain or Kaname or Ichijou or Shiki or Rima, heck I could have even been Ruka and that would have been better then this. He bit his lip. A man with slicked back hair and piercing green eyes stood there. He had been trying to kill the Aidou family for years now, so he decided to start from the small fish and work his way up. He skipped the sister, because he planned on marrying her, now onto the son to use as a bargaining chip. He held Akatsuki in the air by his neck with a knife ready to stab at his side.

"Ah, Hanabusa, if I'm correct. In twenty two days, the beginning of spring, you and I will meet in the small cabin in the woods behind your precious academy. If you don't show up-"

He dug the knife into Kain's allowing him to drop dead in less then two seconds.

"KAIN!" he screeched in a horrible voice, "AKATSUKI! AKATSUKI!""I think my message is clear."

As soon as the man was gone, he ran over to his dead cousin, sobbing while his tears mixed with his cousin's blood, a death which was his entire fault.

Akatsuki lay next to his cousin, who was whimpering slightly. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he stopped. A few minutes after that, he was out cold. That's when he herds a pained voice calling his name which sounded like Aidou. He had the habit of sleepwalking and he could have hurt himself. He looked around frantically. The he looked down next to him, so see Hanabusa screaming his name, sobbing as if guilty.

"No, no, no! AKATSUKI!"

"Hanabusa? Hanabusa!" he opened his eyes surprised at the sound of his name.

He was still laying, looking up at Kain, who was sitting up, looking down at his younger cousin in concern. Seeing Kain he jumped up and hugged around his waist, relieved, that it had only been a dream, and that Kain was still alive. Akatsuki looked down at him in surprise, but hugged him back, trying to console him of his what seemed to be nightmare. He buried his face into his blond curly hair. The door swung open, and in stepped Kaname and Ichijou. Seeing that no one was in danger (or so they thought) they relaxed and sat on Aidou's bed, waiting for him to calm down.

Review! Flames will be put to good use, heating up Jp's soup! But if you do flame…be nice about. Don't just write: it sucked, you shouldn't write anymore (real review one time), give a reason! Thanks. Oh and she says that she needs suggestions for the next chapters!

-AM (for now) 3


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream II

Sorry about how the last chapter was so short, we had difficulties…alright then, so here we go…again. Now that I'm nursed back to health…and my cousin like told you my life story… Anyways, enjoy! Haha

-Jp 3

Once Aidou had calmed down enough, to speak, Ichijou handed him a cup of blood-tablet-water. He greatly took it, nodding in thanks, but with his other hand, he held onto Kain's forearm.

"If you forgive me, I'm a bit dizzy," he admitted.

"So what is the problem Hanabusa?" asked Kaname.

"Just-just a bad dream, sorry to alert you."

Ichijou sighed, feeling like he knew that it was more then that, but he did not question the noble's reasoning. After a few minutes of silence the two dorm leaders left.

"Hanabusa?" Kain asked.

The blond turned his head away in shame.

"Hanabusa?"

"I'm alright."

"But I'm not."

"It was _just _a dream."

Not wanting to push his cousin any further into this, he nodded and pulled Aidou close to his chest once the glass was put down. Kain played with his blond hair for a while, then he wrapped both arms tightly around him, trying to protect him of his bad dreams. He leaned his head back and smiled, remembering how Aidou had done the same for his years ago.

_Flash back _(if you haven't guessed)

_Aidou and Kain were having yet _another_ sleepover at the Aidou mansion. Kain remembered having a dream about becoming a human _(like people have dreams about becoming vampires…reverse psychiatry…ish) _and he woke up in a cold sweat._

"_Kain? What's wrong?"_

"_I…I had a bad dream."_

_He nodded and I laid back down, as he said, "Go back to sleep, I'll take care of it!"_

_So he did. And in the morning he woke to a still sleeping Aidou on top of him. He pushed him of, which resulted in the blond falling off the bed they had shared that night. Hanabusa popped back up onto the bed._

"_What the heck were you doing?"_

"_I was protecting you from your bad dreams."_

_(Were about five or six in this)_

_End of Flash back _(if you haven't guessed)

It had made perfect sense to them at the time, but now that they had grown, they realized that dreams were a mental thing, not a physical thing and that you couldn't protect people from them, even so, for Kain's next birthday after that incident, Aidou bought him a dream catcher, saying, 'now you can catch your dreams and share them with me!' They had been foolish children, trying to do well in the world, but aren't they (the children) all? Kain sighed and rested his chin on his cousin's now sleeping head, smiling, and dreaming about their childhood adventures.

I know it was short, I know. _But it is what it is and I am just too lazy to do anything about it! (Quote by jproxit60). Anyways, this was based on an actual event with me and my cousin Chase. And I thought that it fit in pretty nicely too so yep! So I'm off and I really hope that you review, I do, I do! _

_AM: she's a poet and she didn't even-_

_JP: must you?_

_AM: you owe me one_

_JP: thanks for reading again!_

_-Jp 3_


	5. Chapter 5 Commitments

Okay guys…I'm back. I apologize and I know it's been a looooong time since I updated…a year I think? Well anyways, thanks to my supporter(s) I read all the comments and reviews and decided to pick up my pencil…err laptop and begin writing/typing again. Well I'm a little rust, so pity me ha-ha!

Aidou woke to his snoring cousin with his arm around his waist. They were in the same bed and he had totally forgotten about the scene that had happened the day before. He sighed, the movement of his younger cousin wrenched Akatsuki awake.

"Hanabusa?"  
"Kain?"

"Welcome back."  
"Back?"  
"Yea, you were asleep for a day now."  
He jumped up from the bed.

"Omigosh! Kaname's gonna kill me!"

"Relax. He was the one who gave you the night to rest."  
The blonde twisted his face which was pervaded in confusion.

"Well come on, he just said _one_ night, not two—and no, you're not able to try to sneak another one by him."  
Aidou let out a sharp sigh.

"Alright."

He walked over to their neatly kept closet—courtesy of Kain—and opened the door. His clothes were in the right bottom shelves and Kain's in the left. They continued this pattern by Hanabusa's uniforms pushed to the right and Kain's to the right. Aidou sighed again and slipped off his pajamas, replacing them with his uniform.

"Quit sighing," Kain joked, yet there was a stroke of seriousness in his voice.

Hanabusa turned and glanced at his cousin, and made an exaggerated sigh, to be his normal stubborn self.

Honestly he had totally forgotten about everything that had happened last night. He had a vague memory of Kaname and Ichijou, but he figured that it must have been in his head. Or maybe a dream. A dream. He remembered the horrible truth, the dream, the terror, the pain. He also remembered his punishment, and Ichijou and Kain's disagreement, he blushed slightly.

"Hanabusa, what the hell?"  
"Hm?"

"Well you just got really pale and then blushed like hell."  
Hanabusa laughed.

"Well I just remembered about last night."

Kain smiled. He then walked over and pulled Aidou in by his waist. His face was reddened again.

"A-and this was why I-I was blushing."

Kain smiled in power, he then pushed his lips onto Aidou's and held them there for a moment. He then pulled back. The blonde's cerulean eyes looked up at him in shock, slightly shaking, but his body held firm against his cousin's.

"Hanabusa, I know, just don't say anything."

"What-what are you talking about?"

"I understand."  
"Understand what?"  
"That you don't want to go further with me."

"Akatsuki, I never said-."

"But I know you well enough…"

Aidou cupped Kain's face in his hands and pecked him on his cheek.

"I'm ready for the commitment with you, but I don't want…well, I'm not ready for _it_ yet."

Kain smiled again and grabbed onto his cousin's hands leading him out the door (he was already in his uniform).

I know it was more about Aidou and Kain's relationship but the next chapter will be about—well I can't really say…! Well you'll just have to read and find out, and also, it'll be about the topic more then anything.

Well thanks for reading and please REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 Back to School

CHAPTER 6 '3

_I'm back! /3_

Kaname watched as Aidou followed his older and taller cousin down the stairs to the lobby where they usually sat.  
The pure blood hadn't said anything to anyone but he was worried about the younger vampire. He had a strong suspicion about the previous dream meaning something. But he wasn't sure what it meant or who was involved. He sighed as the boy took his usual seat on the couch next to Kain. Ichijou saw this and they exchanged eye contact that showed that the green eyed boy was equal as worried.

They all knew_ something_ was wrong; everyone was acting tense and a bit on edge. Not knowing what was coming usually pissed a vampire off because it wasn't a natural thing for them to be confused. Shiki sighed and pulled a green rounded lollipop from his mouth and handed it to Rima, would without hesitation she put it in her own mouth; Ruka wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned towards the two cousins.

"So, Aidou, what did you get for number eight on the math homework? I wasn't sure if it was (8, 6) or (6, 8)."

"He looked up thoughtfully, what number was x's value?"

"Um, nine?"  
"And what was y?"

"Thirteen I think."

"Then it's change in x over change in y…so it's (9, 13). I don't know how you got eight and six…did you subtract?"  
"I might have."

Shiki stood abruptly and gave a harsh look to Ruka and then fled.

"Shiki!" Ichijou called after him taking a few steps after him until Kaname cleared his throat. All the vampires looked up, suddenly attentive.

"Let him go, he's obviously upset about something."

The Chairman came down the stairs smiling his smile.

"Kaname-sama," he sang, "Guess what?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have a new student I would like to have you look into having. He is the son of an important sponsor of this school."

"Well, by all means."  
"Wonderful!" he said, skipping away back to his office.

The rest sighed as he walked off. Zero and Yuuki moved out of the way of their adoptive father to go through as they made their way towards the vampires.

"Where is Shiki-senpai this morning, it's not like for him to miss school," Yuuki asked Ichijou.

"Yea, Aidou-san is usually the one to skip."

All the vampires in the room gave him a disapproving look. Zero slightly raised an eyebrow in shock but stopped his remarks.

"Well make sure you get to class, bloodsuckers."  
"Will do Kuran," Shiki said a he came from the shadows.

The two prefects left the room in an uneasy silence.

"Shiki! Where did you run off too?"

He left the question unanswered.

"Aidou…you dropped this in the hallway."

He presented a blue marble to him as if a diamond or a jewel and Aidou took it as such. He nodded his thanks as Shiki took his seat next to Rima and reclaimed him lollipop. Soon there was a roar of a crowd from outside the dorm.

"Time for class," Rima said sourly standing up.

The others followed her out of the gates and into the pathway of the crowd. They all smiled and waved like every other day.

But obviously…it wasn't going to be like every other day.

_I mean if it was…why would I even write this fan fiction?_

_Sorry it was short. I've had a lot on my plate. Well read and review. Those who were reading it previous…I'm sorry if you've lost interest, but trust me…the good parts haven't even come remotely close to coming up yet._


End file.
